New Beginning
by Dukefan1982
Summary: My take on the end of season 9. This will not have the conspiracy, agent Aubrey or Sweets' demise. This will be happy family moments we didn't get to see.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Muse finally got in the mood to finish my take on the end of season 9. This will not have the conspiracy, agent Aubrey or Sweets' demise. This will be happy family moments we didn't get to see.**

They wouldn't let her see Booth. Brennan couldn't wrap her mind around that, every single time he'd been hurt since they were partners she'd been able to see him. Now that he was hurt and they were married she couldn't see him! It didn't make sense…. She knew why she couldn't ride with him in the ambulance, he was too critical, but she thought for sure when she got to the hospital things would go as they always did.

Two agents had not so nicely put her into a SUV and drove her to the FBI and placed her in an interrogation room, the one she and Booth had been in three days before, but on the other side of the table. After five hours of interrogation, nobody had any real answers; Brennan didn't know much of anything. Brennan wasn't going to be charged, it was determined to be self-defense. Agent Stark sighed and look down at his notepad and up at Brennan. "Dr. Brennan, you're free to go. Agent Jefferies will take you home…."

"…I don't have a home to go to!"

"…Then to your father's, Booth said your daughter is there…"

"She'll want to know where her father is…"

"Tell her he's working…."

"…I can't do that…"

"Dr. Brennan, this whole thing is going to make people do things they never thought they could do. Go to your father's and be with your daughter, it's what Booth would want. Please Dr. Brennan…" Brennan got up and let Agent Jefferies lead her out. Forty minutes later Brennan was walking down the hall of Max's apartment building, he met her outside the door.

"Christine?"

"…Is sound asleep, I just checked on her. How's Booth?"

"They wouldn't let me see him; they say he killed three FBI Agents! Everyone knows he didn't do it in less he had a valid reason! When he is stable enough to be transported he will be transferred to the prison infirmary to complete his recovery. Then he will be moved to a cell like everyone else. He's said there's dirty Agents in the FBI, since Director Kirby, I guess this proves it. What am I going to do, dad?" Max put his arms around Brennan and rubbed her back.

"Figure out what happened like you always do and get Booth home. I'll help however I can; you know everyone else will too."

Brennan broke down then, Max sighed and pulled Brennan close and rubbed her back. After a few minutes Max pulled back after a few minutes, "you okay Tempe?'

'Yeah, I think so."

"Good you're going to have to pull it together and explain to that little girl of yours where her daddy is, she wants him. Apparently there are monsters in the closet and he needs to get rid of them with the 'monster song'. A spray bottle with water and a few drops of blue food coloring isn't as effective."

Brennan laughed," I don't know the 'monster song' either… I usually just look in the closet then rub her back until she goes back to sleep. The monsters only come when Booth's not home."

"Ah." Max opened his apartment door and guided Brennan inside. "I'm going to go lay down with her and when she wakes up we'll talk about all of this. I don't know what I'm going to say. I can't say, 'Christine, daddy is in prison because some assassins broke into our house and tried to kill him, but he killed them instead. I don't know if or when he'll be able to come home. Oh by the way daddy blew up the house trying to keep the assassins from killing him.' she won't understand any of that. All she'll understand is Booth isn't home and he won't be for a long time and that we won't be going home ever again."

"Honey, you're tired, go rest until she gets up and just tell her Booth had to go away for work. It worked with Russ' girls they thought he was in Burma the whole time…"

"Christine is too smart to believe that Booth would go away without saying goodbye or calling her every night to say goodnight and that he loves her like he does when he goes away."

"Tell her the truth without all the details then. That way you aren't exactly outright lying to her. Tell her what you think she can handle and leave it at that. Everything will work itself out in the end, Tempe, you'll see."

"I hope so dad, I don't know what I'll do if Booth has to spend the rest of his life in prison. I need Booth as much as Christine does if not more..." Max hugged Brennan again, "Go rest a while before Christine gets up, I know you won't sleep, but try anyway. I love you."

"I love you too, dad." Brennan slipped her shoes off and went down the hall to Max's guestroom. Not having the energy to change into pajamas Brennan climbed in bed beside Christine, the three year old stirred but didn't wake up. An hour later Brennan was still awake when Christine rolled over and opened her eyes, "mommy?"  
"Yes Christine?"

"Where's daddy? He was supposed to tuck me in…."

Brennan pushed herself up against the headboard and pulled Christine close. "I know daddy was supposed to tuck you in, but after we left to come here he had to go to work for a little while. While he was working some guys hurt him-"

"Bad guys?"

"Yes. Daddy is going to be fine, but he's not going to be able to come home until he gets better, it might take a long time for him to get better, okay?'"

"Okay. Can we go home now?"

"No, the bad guys that hurt daddy made the house a mess. We're going to have to get a new house." Christine scooted over under the blankets and Brennan picked her up.

"I don't wanna get a new house! I want daddy to come home, now!"

Brennan rubbed her back and tried not to cry as Christine's tears soaked into her shirt. "I want daddy to come home too, but he needs to get better first. I also don't want to get a new house either, sweetheart, but we can't live in the house like it is and we can't fix it-"

"Daddy could!" Brennan chuckled and kissed the top of Christine's head, "I don't think daddy could fix it now, sweetheart. Besides we can't wait for daddy to come home to fix it. Getting a new house will be fun, you can help me pick it out then we can decorate it." Christine yawned, "go back to sleep, sweetie, I'll hold you."

"K." Brennan rubbed Christine's back while she fell asleep. The next thing Brennan knew Christine was climbing off of her. "Where are you going, Christine?"

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Brennan helped Christine to the floor. "Okay."

While Christine was in the bathroom Brennan looked at the bedside clock to discover it was a little after 9 in the morning. Christine came back in a few minutes and climbed back on Brennan, "can we call daddy?" Christine started playing with Brennan's bracelet Booth gave her when Christine was born. "No, not now, maybe later all right?"

"Okay."

"Good. Let's go see what grandpa is making for breakfast."

"I hope its pancakes…"

"You're going to turn into a pancake, that's all you want for breakfast."

"No, Daddy made waffles yesterday, I ate those. Besides you told daddy it was impossible to turn into food last week….."

Brennan chuckled and kissed the top of Christine's head, "I did tell your dad that and it is true. You need to have something besides pancakes for breakfast every other day."

"Okay but when daddy comes home can he make me pancakes?"

"Sure honey when daddy comes home he can make you pancakes every day if you want."

"Okay." Brennan pulled Christine to her and got out of bed and carried Christine down the short hallway into the kitchen. Max looked up from the stove, "Good morning, honey did you sleep?"

"Good morning, Dad. I slept a little."

"That's great! Sit down breakfast is ready. Cheesy eggs, fruit and toast for Christine and me. Fruit and toast for you, unless you want eggs, I can make you some."

"Fruit and toast is fine, Dad, thanks." Max nodded and brought plates covered with food to the table.

"Grandpa, we gotta get a new house cuz some bad guys hurt Daddy then made a mess at the house! Mommy says we can't live there anymore and Daddy can't fix it. He has to get better first before he can come home and that might be a long time! I don't want a new house, I want our house and I want Daddy!" Max sighed and kissed Christine's head as he sat her plate on the table. "I know, but a new house will be fun! And your daddy will get better as soon as he can and come home. He loves you a lot Christine. He loves mommy a lot too. Now eat your eggs before they get cold."

"K." Christine put a fork full of eggs in her mouth. Max sat down and squeezed Brennan's hand, she mouthed 'thank you' and picked up her toast. An hour later after breakfast was eaten and Christine was dressed Brennan stood in the living room, "Christine, be good for grandpa I'll be back in a little while." The three year old looked up from her coloring book. "Where are you going? "

"I'm going to go to the house and see how much of a mess the bad guys made and see if I can't get some of our stuff to bring back here."

"My toys?"

"Yes, I'll see if I can bring some of your toys back, we might have to buy new ones. The bad guys made a mess of them too…"

"Why? That wasn't nice of them."

"I don't know why they made a mess of our house sweetheart, but they did."

Christine pouted, "I'll come with you."

"Pumpkin, why don't you and I go to the zoo while mommy goes and sees about the house? It will be more fun, you can feed the elephants."

"Okay, Grandpa."

Max smiled, "put your shoes on and get your jacket and we'll go."

"K." Christine ran to the guest room in search of her shoes and jacket.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem Tempe. I always enjoy spending time with Christine, you know that. Brennan nodded and turned to help Christine who'd just came back with her shoes and jacket. "Grandpa, I'm ready to go."

"Okay, give mommy a hug then we'll go." Christine wrapped her arms around Brennan's neck. Brennan stood up taking Christine with her, I love you, Christine."

"I love you too, mommy. Mommy, you're squishing me!"

Brennan chuckled and loosened her grip, "Sorry honey. Have fun with grandpa."

"We will Tempe. Call me if you need me. You have my spare key don't you?"

Brennan grabbed her keys from the counter and looked, finding the key. "Yes. How did my car get here anyway?"

"That geeky kid brought it and gave me your keys then he took a cab home."

"Sweets brought my car here?"

"Yeah, he also told me what happened…"

"I wanna see Uncle Sweets!"

"Tomorrow Christine, he's working now, but I'll see if he has time tomorrow."

"Okay."

Max took Christine's hand and started leading her out the door.

"Bye Mommy!"

"Bye Christine!"

Once Max and Christine left Brennan got in her car and headed to the hospital. She was almost to Booth's room before anyone stopped her, Agent Stark held up a hand to stop her. "Dr. Brennan you shouldn't be here, you can't see him…"

"I know… I just want to know how he is…"

"He's still critical but stable. He had a little bit of a rough night getting the pain under control, but the doctors found the right meds and he's resting comfortably now. He made it through the night, the doctors are cautiously optimistic that he'll make it."

"Booth is medication sensitive, especially Vicodin."

Stark nodded, "The doctors know, it's all in his file. The coma from the amnestic too. Stark put one hand on his hip and ran the other over his face, letting out a sigh. "I shouldn't do this, but whatever. I'll put you on the list for the nurses to release updates to, just call the nurses station and tell them you would like an update on Seeley Booth and give them this password, 09224 and they'll tell you everything."

"Thank you." Stark nodded. "Tell Booth that I was here and that Christine and I love him?"

Stark nodded again, you better go, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan nodded and left, stark watched her get on the elevator and then walked to the window that she had to pass by to get to the parking lot. Once Brennan was in her car and gone, Stark went into Booth's room, finding the agent awake he sat down. "Booth, Brennan was here to see you, I can't let her near you not while you're in custody." Booth looked at Stark, the agent put up a hand, "I'm just following orders, if it were up to me you wouldn't be handcuffed to the bed and Dr. Brennan and your daughter would be in here talking to you instead of me. Anyway, I'm going to put Dr. Brennan on the list of people that the nurses are allowed to give updates to on your condition. Dr. Brennan also asked me to tell you that she and Christine love you." Stark waited for some response, but he got nothing. Booth had been uncommunicative to anyone besides his doctor and nurse after Brennan was led away the night before. Brennan pulled up to what remained of the mighty hut and let out a gasp. The house had gaping holes in it, most of the windows were blown out, and large sections of the roof were gone. The house looked in worse shape than it did when Booth showed it to her 3 and ½ years ago. Brennan sat in her car staring at what remained of their house until Hodgins came up and tapped gently on the window, Brennan jumped back a little and rolled the window down. "Hodgins."

"I didn't mean to startle you Dr. B. Are you all right?"

"Yes. Why are you here?"

Hodgins smiled a little, "Everybody's here Dr. B, we're all trying to salvage what we can for you and Booth. The first floor is pretty much a lost cause, but Clark and I are going through it to get whatever we can. Upstairs is in better shape, Christine and Parker's rooms are 90% intact. Yours and Booth's is about 75 to 70% intact."

"Thanks Hodgins."

"You welcome, Brennan. If you want to go upstairs you'll have to use the ladder in Parker's room and go through the window, the stairs are gone…"

Brennan nodded and got out of her car, Hodgins waited and lead Brennan around to the ladder and followed her up. Angela was in there packing up whatever she could from the room. Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ange."

"Have you heard anything about Booth?"

"I'm still not able to see him, but Stark said Booth's still critical but stable. He had a little bit of a rough night getting the pain under control. The doctors found the right meds and he's resting comfortably now. He made it through the night, the doctors are cautiously optimistic that he'll make it."'

"That's good."

"Yes, it is. I'm going to go pack up our room."

"Okay, boxes, tape, Sharpies, and bubble wrap are in that corner. When you fill up a box leave it in the room, we'll carry everything down later and load it into the truck and take everything to the storage facility that Sweets got for you."

"Is he here?"

"He'll be back soon he's getting more boxes and making a pizza run. We got a garden delight just in case you came over."

"Thanks Ange. Did you pack up Christine's room?"

"Not yet I can if you want."

"Please. Just make sure some of her toys, clothes and books make it into my car. We'll need them at dads."

"I will sweetie."

"Thanks Ange." Brennan took a few flattened boxes and tape into what remained of hero's and Booth's room and sat on the bed looking at the mess that was left. Sometime later Sweets knocked on the doorframe. "Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan didn't look toward the door. "They tossed our room looking for something. All our personal stuff is mostly destroyed. My artifacts are intact though. Our wedding photos and pictures of Parker and Christine are too far gone to restore. I know Angela has copies of our wedding pictures and a lot of Christine's pictures, but I don't know about Parker's baby pictures….."

"I know. I don't know who did."

"It doesn't matter now, I'm just thankful Booth's not dead and Christine's room isn't like this…."

"Those are both good things. Why don't you come over to Parker's room and have lunch with us?"

Brennan nodded, "Christine wants to see you."

Sweets smiled, "how about I take her to the park and the children's museum tomorrow while you're here and you can meet us at the diner for dinner and to take her back to Max's?"

'That would be great, dad took her to the zoo this morning."

"Is 9 a good time?"

"Yes."

Max was taking a pan of lasagna out of the oven when Brennan came through the door hours later.

"Mommy!"

"Hi Christine. Did you have fun at the zoo with Grandpa?"

"Yeah. I fed the elephants twice and we went in the aviary, the birds ate food out of little cups we had to be really still so they wouldn't fly away."

"That sounds really fun Christine, you'll have to tell me more while we have dinner."

"Okay. Did you get my toys?"

"I was able to get most of your toys, books and clothes. I only brought a few with me though, the rest are packed up and in storage waiting for us to get a new house."

"Okay." Brennan picked Christine up and hugged her. "I also talked to Sweets, he'll be here after breakfast to take you to the park and the children's museum, while I go back to the house and get more of our stuff. After you get through with the museum Sweets will take you to the diner where I'll meet the two of you for dinner."

"Yea, I can't wait." Brennan kissed Christine's cheek and sat her in a kitchen chair.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Brennan got Christine up and ready for her day with 'uncle' Sweets. The normally simple task of getting Christine dressed took twice as long as usual and ended in minor threats of not even going anywhere with Sweets and a few tears.  
This was because of course the only outfit Christine wanted to wear didn't make it into Brennan's car.

"But mommy I wanted to wear my pink skirt!"

"I know Christine, but it didn't make it into the box I put in my car. Wear your pink overalls today-" Brennan pulled a white shirt over Christine's head, holding the side out for Christine to slide her arm through the sleeve.

"I want to call daddy!"

"I know but we can't right now-"

"Why not? He always calls me when he's not home!"

"I know honey, daddy can't call anyone right now he needs to get better first."

"We need to call him!"

"Sweetheart we can't right now..."

"Why not?

"Daddy doesn't have a phone right now."

"We can buy him one!"

Brennan smiled, "it isn't that simple honey. Let's finish getting you dressed, Uncle Sweets will be here soon."

"Okay. Can we go see daddy?"

Brennan quickly helped Christine into the overalls "Christine, I wish I could take you to see daddy, but the hospital won't let anyone see him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's hurt too badly for anyone to see him right now. I can call the hospital and ask the nurse how he's doing after you get dressed, okay?"

"K." Brennan smiled and fastened Christine's overall straps and helped her with her shoes. "There, you're ready."

"Can we call daddy now?"

"I'll call the nurse, but we can't talk to daddy yet."

"K."

Brennan sat down on the bed, pulling Christine into her lap. She dialed the nurse's station and gave the password and her name. After a few minutes Brennan hung up and kissed the top of Christine's head, "Daddy is doing a little better, he's still hurt though. He's sleeping still. The nurse will tell him I called when he wakes up."

"K."

'Christine, daddy loves you very much and if he were better he'd talk to you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah. Mommy, I miss daddy."

"I know you do, I do too. It's okay to miss him, he'll be home soon."

"Tempe, Sweets is here!"

"Yea!" Christine scrambled from Brennan's lap and ran from the bedroom.

"Thanks dad!" Brennan grabbed Christine's backpack witch contained a change of clothes and snacks, and then headed down the hall. Brennan stopped and watched as Sweets knelt down and pulled Christine into a hug. "Uncle Sweets, I'm ready to go to the park!"

"Okay!" Sweets put Christine on the floor and nodded at Brennan.

"Christine, go get your jacket while I talk to Uncle Sweets for a minute, please."

"Okay, Mommy."

Brennan waited a few seconds and lead Sweets into the kitchen. "Christine keeps asking to call Booth, she misses him a lot. All she knows is that he's hurt and we can't see or call him. She also knows we don't have a house right now."

"Okay, I might be able to help. I have to go try and evaluate Booth's mental state tomorrow because he hasn't spoken to anyone other than his doctor and the nursing staff since he heard you being led away. I can have Christine leave a voice memo on my phone for him, it might help crack the wall he's building up."

"Stark put me on the list of people that the nurses can give updates on his condition to, so at least I have that. I called for Christine just before you got here, it seemed to appease her a little. The voice memo might help just as long as she understands he might not respond back."

"I'll explain that first. I know Stark put you on the list, I asked him to after I dropped your car off here last night."

"Thanks Sweets."

"You're welcome Dr. Brennan, in my professional and personal opinion they should let you be with him. Everyone knows he didn't know they were agents when he shot them, even Stark, but he'd never admit it."

"Thanks Sweets." He nodded as Christine came back into the room," I got my jacket can we go now?" Brennan smiled slightly and reached over to untwist the light jacket that was bunched around Christine's lower back.

"Yes, as soon as I give Sweets your booster seat from my car." Brennan grabbed her keys.

"No need Dr. Brennan, I got the one from Agent Booth's SVU this morning. I also got Booth's personal items from the SVU and his office after they were searched. I'll bring everything in when we get back."

"Thanks Sweets."

"You're welcome, Dr. Brennan. Are you ready to go Ms. Christine?"

"Yeah."

Brennan smiled as Christine pulled on Sweets' hand. "Bye Christine, be good for Uncle Sweets and have fun. I love you."

"I will Mommy. I love you too." Christine let go of Sweets' hand long enough to give Brennan a hug.

They were almost to the park when Christine spoke up, "Uncle Sweets, some bad guys hurt daddy. He can't come home until he gets better, mommy said that might take a long time. We have to get a new house, the bad guys made a mess of our house and mommy said we can't wait for daddy to come home and fix it. I want daddy to come home NOW! I don't want a new house! Can we go see daddy instead of going to the park?"

Sweets sighed and pulled into the first empty parking space he saw, it didn't matter that it was on the opposite side of park than the playground, they'd walk. He went around to the backseat and opened the door, reaching in and unbuckling Christine before sitting down in the floor of his car and putting her into his lap. "Christine, you can't see your daddy right now, if I could take you I would-"

"Why can't you?"

"Your daddy doesn't feel good right now. You know when you don't feel good all you do is lay and sleep?"

"Yeah."

"That's all your daddy is doing right now, he needs to rest."

"I miss him…"

"I know. We all do. I have to go see him tomorrow-"

"Why?"

"You know I'm a doctor right?"

"Daddy says you're a shrinky doctor, you shrink people's heads…"

Sweets chuckled, "I don't shrink people's heads that would be impossible. I help people deal with things that make them upset or sad. Your Dad is very upset over what happened to your house and other things. I have to go talk to him and see if I can't help him not be so upset and sad about what happened."

"If you go talk to him and he's not upset or sad anymore does that mean he can come home?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Your Dad has other things wrong with him that my being a 'shrinky' doctor can't fix…" Sweets hoped using Booth's term for his occupation would get a smile out of Christine, it didn't.

"Oh. "Christine started playing with the zipper on her jacket.

"But you can leave a message for him on my phone and I'll make sure he gets it when I see him.

"Really?"

"Yes, but he might not leave you a message, he might not be able to."

"Okay." Sweets moved Christine a little and got his phone and set it to voice memo and held it, listing to Christine's message to Booth. After Christine was done leaving her message, Sweets pocketed his phone and picked her up before heading to the other side of the park.

Across town Brennan drove to what remained of the mighty hut, after seeing that Angela, Hodgins, and Wendell had the packing up of their few remaining salvageable belongings and taking everything to storage well in hand she headed to the lab and quiet of her office to begin finding a new home.

Hours later Brennan carried a sleeping Christine into Max's apartment,"she's out."

"Yeah, when she spends the day with Sweets she always comes home wore out. Booth says it's because Sweets is so boring she can't help falling asleep."

Max laughed and headed to the kitchen, "I can heat up some lasagna for you if you're hungry."

"I had salad when I had dinner with Christine and Sweets, thanks though. I'm going to go lay her down and lay down with her, I'm extremely tired today."

Max nodded, "you've had a tiring few days, go get some sleep I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

Brennan smiled, "Good night, Dad. I love you, too. Did Sweets drop off a box on his way home? After we left the diner I took Christine by two of the houses I like. She likes the second one, I think that's the one I'm going to try and buy. It's open and lets in a lot of natural light. It has a big yard and is sat back from the road for more privacy. "

"Sounds lovely Tempe. You know you and Christine are welcome to stay here as long as you need. Booth too."

"Thanks Dad, I know, but we need to get back to normal as soon as we can."

Max nodded, "Sweets dropped off two boxes, I put them in your room."

"Thanks." Brennan headed for the guestroom and laid Christine down and carefully took her shoes off and covered the sleeping child up. After Christine was down Brennan got her ready for bed herself. Brennan noticed the boxes of Booth's personal belongings from his SUV and office, but she decided to leave them for Christine to look at later.

The next morning Sweets dressed in a white shirt, dark blue suit and matching tie before heading to the hospital to talk to Booth. Armed with his cellphone and notepad Sweets walked the halls of the hospital to Booth's room, nodding at Stark. "He's the same, he hasn't said a word to anyone but the surgeon when he came to check on him a while ago. I know he's pissed, but he isn't helping himself by clamming up. I had to follow protocol."

"Agent Booth knows and understands that, but he and Dr. Brennan have a bond that no one understands…."

"Just get him to talk..."

"I'll try, but the only person who can make him do something that he doesn't want to be Dr. Brennan." Stark sighed as Sweets knocked lightly on the door of Booth's hospital room and went in.

"Hello Booth. How are you doing?" Booth stared straight ahead. Sweets put down his notepad and stood at the foot of the bed. "Look Booth I know you're pissed about this whole thing, everybody is. You're not doing yourself any favors by not talking to them. I know you feel like you can't trust anyone, that's normal given the last 48 hours you've had. You need to talk to Stark and tell him what you know, he knows you didn't know they were agents. He knows you don't deserve any of this…"

"It won't help their minds are made up…"

"Maybe not. The sooner you talk the sooner you'll be on your way home to Dr. Brennan and Christine."

"The second I open my mouth they'll put me in jail. I don't want Bones anywhere near this…."

"Booth it's too late for that, Brennan is in this we all are."

Booth sighed.

"Booth, if you keep up the silent treatment to the FBI they'll bring in another phycologist and try and get you committed. Talk to Stark Booth you can trust him... I can be there if you want…" Booth looked at the celling. Sweets pulled out his phone and pulled up Christine's message. "Christine misses you very much, she doesn't understand why she can't talk to you. Brennan told her that you were hurt by bad guys at work and you can't come home until you get better… All she wants is for you to come home and fix the house, she doesn't want to move. I took her to the park and children's museum yesterday while Brennan was working on getting things out of the house and finding a new one. She didn't want to go to the park she wanted me to bring her here to see you since I couldn't do that I told her she could leave a message for you on my phone and I'd give it to you when I saw you today." Sweets hit play and Christine's voice filled the room. "Daddy, I miss you. Mommy says you got hurt by bad guys at work and you can't come home until you get better. Mommy says that it might be a long time before you come home, I want you to come home NOW, Daddy! We have to get a new house because the bad guys made a mess of our house, I don't want a new house! Can't you come home and fix our house so we don't have to get a new one? I wanted to call you today, but Mommy said I can't because you don't have a phone. Why not? I love you, Daddy. Come home now…"

"Damn it Sweets! You had her do that on purpose didn't you?"

"No. Do you want to leave one for her?"

"Yeah." Sweets handed his phone to Booth and waited while he left a message.

"I'll talk to Stark, but only to him."

"Okay, I'll go get him. Do you want to leave a message for Dr. Brennan?" Booth nodded and hit record on the phone when he was done he handed the phone back to  
Sweets. "Thanks Sweets."

"You're welcome, Booth."

"Help Bones with Christine and take care of Bones without her knowing…"

"I will. I'll go get Stark…" Booth nodded.

Sweets left the room and went over to Stark. "Well?"

"I'll write a report later, but Booth's mental status is intact, he's just mad at everyone at the FBI and doesn't feel like he can trust anyone right now. All of which is totally normal given what he's been through in the last 48 hours. He'll talk, but only to you."

"Good."

Sweets nodded and watched Stark head to Booth's room. Once he was in his car he headed to Max's, Brennan answered the door. "Sweets! Is Booth okay?"

"Booth is fine Dr. Brennan, I just came from seeing him. He left messages for you and Christine."

"Christine is playing in the guestroom." Brennan stepped back and let Sweets enter the apartment. She led the way to the room, Christine looked up. "Uncle Sweets! Did you see Daddy yet?"

"Yes. And guess what? He left you a message on my phone." Brennan picked Christine up and sat on the bed, Sweets sat next to them and played the message. "Hi Angel, I miss you, too. Mommy's right I did get hurt by bad guy at work, but I'll get better. It might take a while for me to come home, but I will come home. I know the bad guys made a mess of our house and I wish I could fix it, but I can't right now. Getting a new house will be fun, you and Mommy can decorate it and it'll be a surprise for me when I come home. I love you very much baby girl don't forget that, ever! I'll be home before you know it. Be good for Mommy and Uncle Sweets. I love you Christine." Christine reached for Sweets' phone, "let mommy listen to her message then I'll send both of them to her phone and you can listen all you want.

"K."

Sweets smiled and played Brennan's message. "Bones I love you. I miss you and I'm sorry I made a mess of everything and then I'm not there to help you. I am fine, I wish they'd let you in here. Be careful. Let Sweets and the squints help you with Christine and everything else. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you."

Sweets sent both messages to Brennan who saved them and sent copies to Angela asking her to do the same. She laid Christine on the bed with some of her stuffed animals and her favorite blanket that somehow was in her room and not downstairs on the couch when the living room got hit and showed her what to tap to play Booth's message. Then she and Sweets went to the kitchen for coffee and to talk about Booth and what to do.

A/N: up next Christine asks an important question and Brennan gets news… I don't know what will get updated next, whatever muse is in the mood for I guess. Lol


	3. Chapter 3

In the week and a half since Temperance Brennan's world got flipped upside down she had managed in large part to, her almost never ending bank account buy a house, replace their belongings that were destroyed and unpack what had survived. She had heard form Caroline that Booth was doing better and had been moved to the prison infirmary to complete his recovery. She also was told she'd be able to see him weekly starting next week. The one thing that she had not been able to do was convince Christine that Booth would be home soon. The little girl would no longer go to sleep at night without listening to Booth's message to her at least six times. Brennan had copies of both messages on every device she owned plus Angela had them saved at the Jeffersonian just in case.

It was Saturday afternoon and Sweets had picked Christine up for their weekly park date so Brennan could work Booth's case or just relax. He had just parked his car when Christine asked, "Uncle Sweets is Daddy in jail?" he turned in his seat and looked at the scared little girl in the back seat. "Why do you ask?"

"Mommy was talking to Aunt Angela last night when she thought I was asleep on the couch. I was I just woke up for a minute-"

"It's okay Christine. Why do you think your Daddy is in jail?"

"Because I heard Mommy say 'jail' and 'Booth', that's what Mommy calls daddy…"

Sweets smiled, "let me make a phone call then I'll answer your question."

"Okay."

Sweets got out of the car and closed the door. Letting out a sigh he called Brennan.

"Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan, Christine just asked me if Booth was in jail. Apparently she woke up for a few minutes when you were talking to Angela last night and heard you say 'Booth' and 'jail '."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. She's more upset about the fact that she woke up when you thought she was asleep than what she heard. She's scared about not seeing Booth again, but that's her temporary normal right now."

"I thought she would have asked me before now. I've tried to keep her from seeing the news and newspapers, but I can't hide everything. I'm not upset she asked, now I won't have to lie to her as much when I go see Booth next week. What do you think?"

"I think she should know where her Dad is. Not all the details, but enough. She's highly intelligent Dr. Brennan, if we don't tell her she'll figure it out on her own…"

"Booth wouldn't want her to know until she's older…."

"What do you want Dr. Brennan?"

"I think she should know, not everything, but enough…"

"I think so too. I can talk to her about it if you want or we can come to you."

"I want to tell her, but I have a meeting with Caroline in five minutes, I need to take. I trust you to tell her Sweets, just don't upset her more than necessary. If she doesn't want to talk about it don't push her…"

"I won't Dr. Brennan. We just got to the park when she asked, I think we'll go to my apartment and talk then if she wants we'll come back here or hang out at my place."

"Okay, thanks Sweets."

"You're welcome, Dr. Brennan." Sweets hung up and upend Christine's door. "What do you say we go to my apartment and talk about your dad? We can come back here later if you want."

"Okay."

"Christine, I just talked to your mom she's not upset that you heard her talking to aunt Angela or that you asked if your dad is in jail."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if your mom wasn't in a meeting right now I'd let you call her back and ask her."

"Okay…" Sweets went around to the driver side of his car and mentally went through his freezer, they would need ice cream after this conversation. He didn't want to really have this conversation with Christine, but when he moved in with Booth and Brennan and began having a more active role in her life he promised them he'd never lie to her unless it was absolutely necessary.

The ride to Sweets apartment was silent. When they got in to the apartment Sweets hung Christine's jacket on the coat tree. "Go sit wherever you want, I'll be right back."

"K."

A few minutes later Sweets came back to find Christine sitting in a chair in the corner. He went over and sat on the ottoman in front of the chair. "Christine, your daddy in in jail-"

"He's a bad guy then?"

"No Christine your dad is anything but a bad guy-"

"But daddy said bad guys go to jail…"

That's true, bad guys go to jail, but that's not why your dad is in jail. The bad guys that hurt your dad and made a mess of your house, they say your dad hurt them too."

"Did he?"

"Yes-"

"Why?"

"Because…they were hurting him and the only way he could get them to stop was to hurt them."

"But hurting people is wrong, mommy and daddy said so…"

Sweets Smiled," your Mommy and Daddy are right; hurting people is bad. But sometimes when you're an adult, you don't have a choice."

"Oh. If daddy says he's sorry for hurting the bad guys can he come home?"

"No."

"Why? When I do something wrong and tell mommy or daddy I'm sorry sometimes I don't get in trouble…"

Sweets took Christine's hands in his," Sometimes that doesn't work when you're an adult."

"Why?"

"It just doesn't."

"I want Daddy to come home now…"

"I know. We all do. We have to find proof that your dad didn't mean to hurt the bad guys. Your mom and everyone she works with is working on getting the proof."

"You too?"

"Yeah."

"Did you get it yet?"

"No, it is going to take a while-"

"Why?"

"Because we have a lot of things to read and look at to find the proof that your dad didn't know who they were when he hurt them."

"Oh. When you do that means daddy will come home right?"

"We hope so, but we have to give whatever proof we find to Ms. Caroline and then she has to take it to the people at the jail. They have to read it and decide if it's enough proof that your dad didn't know who the bad guys were when he hurt them, if it is he'll be able to come home."

"Oh." Christine looked at her shoes, Sweets tipped her chin up. "Don't worry about it okay? It might take a while, but your dad will come home."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Christine slid off the chair into Sweets' arms, "I love you, Uncle Sweets."

"I love you too, Christine. Do you want to go back to the park?"

"No, I want Mommy!"

"I know, but she's talking to Ms. Caroline about your dad and what we found so far. She'll come get you in a few hours. How about we have some ice cream and watch a movie?"

"Okay."

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate!"

"Okay. I'll be right back. "He put Christine back in the chair.

A few minutes later Sweets returned with one extra-large scoop of chocolate ice cream covered in whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles in a bowl and a dishtowel. "Here Christine, tuck the towel into your shirt so if you spill your shirt won't get dirty," Christine took the towel and tucked it in to her collar then Sweets gave her the bowl and turned on the TV finding a _My Little Pony_ movie that he knew Christine liked. Once she was happily eating her ice cream and was enthralled by the movie Sweets snapped a picture and sent a quick text to Brennan_. _

_She had lots of questions, she wants Booth home. Didn't want to go to the park, wants u... she's ok. She's eating chocolate ice cream and watching my little pony for the hundredth time! _

Across town Brennan glanced at her phone, Caroline noticed "Go ahead take it."

"Thanks Caroline, Christine asked Sweets if Booth is in jail he's talking to her about everything now." Brennan read the text and smiled a little. She replied with

_Thanks Sweets, I'll be there in about an hr. Tell her I love her…. Booth too._

"Is Christine okay?"

"Yes, she wants Booth to come home…"

"Soon hopefully."

"Hopefully."

When the movie went to commercial Sweets went over to Christine. "Your mom will be here in about an hour to get you. She asked me to tell you that she and your dad love you very much."

"I love them too. Does that mean I can finish _My Little Pony_ before mommy gets here?"

"Yes. Are you done with your ice cream?"

"Yeah." Sweets took the bowl and dishtowel into the kitchen. He came back and put a blanket over Christine before going over to the couch and settling in with his copy of Booth's casefile.

An hour later Brennan had just made it past the doorway in Sweets' apartment when Christine launched herself in in to Brennan's arms. "Mommy, I missed you!" Brennan picked Christine up and stood up. "I missed you too, sweetheart. Did you have fun with Uncle Sweets?"

"Yeah, we had ice cream and watched My Little Pony. We talked about daddy." Christine played with Brennan's necklace.

"I know. It's okay. Go watch some more T.V. while I talk to Uncle Sweets."

"About Daddy?"

"Yes. We'll talk about daddy too. He's okay. He can't come home yet, but hopefully soon." Brennan kissed Christine's cheek and sat her on the couch. Sweets nodded towards the spare bedroom that he used as an office. Once they were in the room and the door was shut, Sweets stated in. "I told Christine that Booth is in jail, but he is in no way shape or form a bad guy, even though Booth told her that bad guys go to jail. I explained to her what happened without most of the details. I told her that Booth hurt the bad guys, I couldn't make myself tell her he killed them…. She asked why Booth hurt them because you both told her that hurting people is bad. I said that it was the only way Booth could get them to stop hurting him. I told her that when you're an adult sometimes you don't have a choice but to hurt someone. "

"Its fine Sweets, I couldn't have told her either."

"She's okay, she wants him home though. Just reassure her you're not mad at her for asking. I think that's what she's more worried about."

"I will. Thanks for taking her today, she'd rather be with you than dad."

"You're welcome, Dr. Brennan. What did Caroline have to say about Booth's case?"

"It's not enough, she wants more to make sure everything is covered. I don't know what else there is…."

"We'll find it. But for tonight don't worry about it, just spend the night with Christine. She might be clingy tonight, but for now that's okay. Finding out your dad is in jail is a huge deal for a kid…"

"Thanks Sweets, I will." They walked back into the living room and over to the couch. "Are you ready to go, Sweetheart?"

"Yep."

"The two of you are welcome to stay for dinner. I'm making veggie stir fry." Brennan looked at Christine.

"I wanna go home, Mommy."

Brennan nodded and looked at Sweets, "perhaps another time Sweets."

"Sure. See you next Saturday for our park date Christine."

"Okay." Brennan helped Christine with her jacket and carried her to her car. The ride home was silent, Brennan knew not to push Christine into talking about Booth yet. They got home and Christine took her jacket off and climbed on a stool at the counter while Brennan looked through the refrigerator and cabinets, trying to come up with something for dinner. Brennan turned to Christine. "What do you want for dinner, Christine?" Christine shrugged her shoulders. "Do you want noodles with parmesan cheese and butter?"

"Yeah."

Brennan smiled and started the water boiling and then she got little bits of all of the short cuts of pasta she had in the kitchen and mixed them together to add to the water once it boiled. Next she made herself a small salad to go with her pasta. "Do you want some salad, Christine?"

"No."

"I'll make it without lettuce…"

"Okay."

Brennan smiled a little and cut up cucumbers, tomatoes, fresh mushrooms and a few broccoli florets and added some shredded carrots before putting a little dressing on it. Dinner was mostly quiet and it broke Brennan's heart, but she was going to give Christine until after she cleaned up after dinner then they'd talk about Booth, they had to. Brennan was headed to Christine's room when the little girl came down the hall in her pink princess pajamas. "Honey, it's a little early for bed, you didn't have to put your pajamas on yet."

"I wanted to."

"Okay. Let's go sit on the couch and talk about Daddy."

"K."

As soon as Brennan sat down Christine climbed in her lap," Uncle Sweets said Daddy isn't a bad guy even though he's in jail..."

"Uncle Sweats is correct, daddy isn't a bad guy even though he's in jail."

"Then why is he in jail?"

"Because the bad guys that hurt him and made a mess of our house say that daddy hurt them when he knew that they were people he knew and shouldn't have hurt."

"So daddy lied?"

"No, sweetheart daddy didn't lie. He didn't know who they were because they had masks on so he couldn't see their faces."

"Why?"

"Because they didn't want him to see who they were."

"Why?"

"Because they wanted to stop him from doing his job."

"Why?"

"Because he, with my help figured out that someone the bad guys worked for was doing something wrong and they didn't want us to stop them."

"Oh. Uncle Sweets said that you and aunt Angela, uncle Hodgins, and aunt Cam have to find proof that daddy didn't do it."

"Yeah, we are finding proof that daddy didn't mean to hurt the bad guys like he did. It's going to take a while, but we'll get everything that we can that prove daddy didn't mean to hurt the bad guys like he did."

"But what if you don't find everything and daddy can't come home? I want daddy to come home now!" Christine started crying, Brennan started rubbing her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Shh sweetheart daddy will be home soon. I talked to Ms. Caroline today and she said we have almost enough proof to prove that daddy didn't do it. Then she will show everything we find to the people at the jail and they'll decide whether we found enough proof. If they decide that we didn't find enough we'll just have to find more, we'll do it."

"I want daddy!" Christine was still crying.

"I know, I miss him too and I wish he was home with us."

"Do you think daddy misses us?"

"Christine, daddy misses us very much, probably more than we miss him."

"Oh."

"I'm not mad that you heard me taking to Angela last night or that you asked Uncle Sweets if daddy was I jail. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean to listen..."

"I know, its fine that you did Christine. I didn't want to hide it from you, I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's hard for me to even think about daddy being in jail and I didn't want to make you sadder."

"Oh. Are you sad Mommy?"

"Yes, I'm very sad that daddy is in jail. "Brennan leaned over and got a handful of tissues out of the box on the end table and handed them to Christine. "Blow your nose." Christine did as Brennan asked as Brennan leaned back on the couch and started rocking Christine "I get to go see daddy on Wednesday-"

"I wanna go!"

"I know and I would take you but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a little dangerous and besides you wouldn't be able to touch daddy, we can only talk to him."

"Why?"

"It's the rules."

"Oh."

"You can draw daddy a picture and I'll take it to him. He'll love it, but he might have me bring it back home so it doesn't get messed up."

"Okay."

Brennan figured Christine would get down and start her picture, but she just got more comfortable on her lap. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"No."

Brennan turned on the TV and found a movie Christine liked, "It'll be okay sweetheart daddy will be home soon." Brennan kissed Christine's cheek," I love you, Christine."

"Love you too, mommy."

A few hours later Brennan stopped by Christine's room for her stuffed bunny and continued to her own room. Christine stirred when Brennan laid her down, 'go back to sleep honey, I'll be back in a minute." Christine clutched her bunny and fell back asleep.

Wednesday came and Brennan dropped Christine off at daycare and headed to the prison to see Booth. After going through security checkpoints Brennan was led into the visitor's room to wait. After what seemed like an eternity Booth waked slowly over to the table Brennan was sitting at.

"You're hurt and I don't mean the injuries you sustained in the attack at the house."

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine also. I found a new house for us, you'll like it."

"That's good. How's Christine?"

"She's terrified that she'll never see you again. She tells me she wants you to come home every day. She knows Booth…"

"You told her?"

"No, she heard me talking to Angela a few nights ago when I thought she was asleep. She asked Sweets when they were at the park on Saturday if you were in jail. He called me and asked me how I wanted him to handle it, I asked him to tell her the truth without all the details. She had lots of questions for both of us, mostly about when you are coming home. Neither one of us could tell her you killed people, she just thinks you hurt them."

"Well I did hurt them in a way."

"Yes. She is doing as well as expended. She drew you a picture." Brennan turned over the piece of printer paper on the table to reveal a rainbow and a smiley face sun.

"Hey would you look at that! Her lines are getting better. Tell her I love it… can you take it home and keep it for me? I'm afraid it won't survive here."

Brennan nodded, "I told Christine I'd probably bring it back home to keep it for you."

"Give her a hug and kiss for me? Tell her I love her and that I'll be home soon…"

"I will Booth."

"Thanks. I love you, Bones."

"I love you too, Booth." Before they knew it their visit was over. Brennan made her way back to the lab and grabbed some files and headed to the daycare to get Christine. Once they got home Christine climbed up on a stool in the kitchen and watched Brennan get the ingredients for broccoli chicken rice casserole out.

"Did you go see daddy today?"

"Yes, he loved the picture you drew him. He asked me to bring it home so it won't get messed up." Brennan put down the head of broccoli she was chopping up and went around the counter and hugged Christine, holding on longer than necessary. "This is from daddy." Brennan kissed Christine's cheek, "that too. He told me to tell you he loves you and he'll be home soon." Christine nodded into Brennan's shirt.

"Do you want to help me make dinner?"

"Yeah."

Brennan went around the counter and got a sleeve of crackers and put them in a bag and sealed it up. "Crush these so I can sprinkle them on top before I bake it."

"Okay." Christine began crushing the crackers in to pieces, "like this?"

Brennan looked up, "yes, but make the pieces smaller."

"Okay." Twenty minutes later Brennan sprinkled the finely crushed crackers on top of the casserole and put it in the oven.

Monday morning Brennan ran into Angela as she came out of the bathroom. "Sweetie, are you feeling all right? You've been in here a lot this morning."

"Yes, I'm fine Ange, we had pizza for dinner last night it didn't set well on my stomach." Brennan walked to her office and over to the desk and sat down.

"Are you sure it's just the pizza? Could you be pregnant?'

"No, I mean Booth and I talked and we agreed to try for another baby, but that was only approximately a month ago…"

"It only takes once Brennan. Plus you've been tired a lot lately-"

"I've had a lot to do in a very short time-"Brennan's eyes fell on her calendar.

"You're late aren't you?"

'Yes, but only 10 days, I have been very stressed out…"

"I'll be right back..."

A few minutes later Angela sat a box on Brennan's desk, she looked up. "Hodgins and I are trying also…" Brennan nodded, "will you wait? I find I'm more apprehensive this time…"

"Sure Bren. Whatever the test says or doesn't say it will be okay."

"I know. I want it to be positive, but at the same time I don't, not without Booth here…"

"I know. Go on the sooner you do it the sooner you'll know."

Brennan nodded and headed for the bathroom. Ten minutes later she returned.

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations sweetie!" Angela gave Brennan a hug.

"Thanks Ange. I don't know if I can do this without Booth."

"You can, but don't worry Booth will be home in plenty of time to drive you crazy and help you get ready."

"You don't know that for sure Angela …"

"Yes I do. Booth will be home in time. Go home Bren, relax, you need it."

"I have paperwork. Plus I need to work on Booth's case."

"You can do it tomorrow. Booth would want you to relax today, besides you spent half the morning being sick. You need to rest."

"Fine let me go tell Cam I'm going home then I'll go to daycare and get Christine."

"I'll get Christine and take her home with me tonight. I've got a couple changes of clothes and pajamas at the house for her."

"She may not like being away overnight… she has had a hard time sleeping since Booth has been gone."

"If she wants to go home I'll bring her to you. I have copies of Booth's messages I can access if she needs them. Plus you have your phone and IPad if she wants to Skype."

"She'll want her bunny."

"Hodgins can get it on his way home later."

"Okay. Thanks Ange."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now go tell Cam you're going home and go."

Brennan nodded and grabbed her bag before heading to Cam's office.

A/N: Up next Booth comes home! P.S. It was always in my outline for Brennan to be pregnant… Before it was announced that Emily is….


	4. Chapter 4

It was two days later Brennan was sitting at the same table waiting on Booth and debating whether she should tell him that they were going to be parents again or wait until he came home, whenever that may be. Brennan snapped out of her thoughts when Booth sat down across from her. "Bones, are you okay? You look like you're thinking about something."

"I'm fine, Booth. I am debating if I should tell you something, given your current circumstance it might greatly upset you."

"Is Christine okay?"

"She is fine, she misses you. She had to go to the doctor because of her seasonal allergies yesterday. She is on different medication this time, hopefully it will work better this year. The new medication makes her very drowsy; I left her on the couch with dad, they were both asleep. Parker is doing well also, he sent us a thank you email for the birthday presents we sent."

"Aw poor baby girl hope she feels better soon. Does Parker know?"

"Yes. I told Rebecca then him. He's upset, but he understands and knows that everybody is doing everything we can to get you out of here. He misses you like always."

"I miss him like always too. Bones, just tell me whatever it is can't be as bad as any of the things I'm imagining."

"Okay. I'm pregnant, Booth…." Brennan watched as Booth's shock was replaced by a tiny smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, I haven't been to the doctor yet, but the home test Angela made me take after I spent a good part of Monday morning in the bathroom at the lab, was positive. I have other signs too, so I have no doubt that the doctor's test will yield the same results."

"That's great Bones!"

"You're happy then?"

"Of course I'm happy Bones! Admittedly it sucks that I'm in here and can't be there to help you and watch the baby grow or see Christine's expression when we tell her she's going to be a big sister. "

"I wish you could be with me too, Booth. I will try to hold of telling Christine about the baby until we can tell her together."

"Don't wait on my account. I want to be there, but if you start to show before I come home go ahead and tell her."

"I will Booth."

"I love you, Bones."

"I love you too, Booth."

All too soon their visit was over and Brennan stopped at the store to get groceries before going home to Christine and Max.

Booth had been gone for almost 3 months and while Brennan was dealing with it a little better, Christine was not. Each night it took a little longer for her to settle down and go to sleep. She slept better if Brennan held her until she fell asleep and then put Christine in bed with her. Nights like tonight she couldn't do that, she needed time to herself; she'd given Caroline all the evidence for Booth's case now they waited. Brennan was surprised to see Christine standing in her bedroom doorway after she'd taken a shower and changed for bed.

"What's the matter honey?"

"I want daddy to come home…"

"I know. I do too, but he can't yet. "Christine walked over to Brennan who bent over and kissed the top of her head. Brennan turned and opened the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out a faded tshirt. She knelt in front of Christine and took off her pajama top and replaced it with the t-shirt. "It smells like Daddy…"

Brennan smiled, "That's because it's Daddy's shirt. You can sleep in one until he comes home if you want to." Brennan tucked the shirt in as best she could.

"Okay."

"Let's get you back to bed."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Not tonight, you can tomorrow, okay."

"Okay,"

Brennan took Christine's hand and led her to her bedroom, after tucking the little girl in Brennan started rubbing her back. "I gave Ms. Caroline all of the proof we had that says Daddy didn't know who the bad guys were when he hurt them this afternoon. She is giving it to the people at the jail in the morning."

"Then Daddy can come home?"

"The people at the jail have to read everything first and decide if it's enough then Daddy can come home. It will take a few days for them to read everything though."

"But after they read everything Daddy will come home, right?"

"Ms. Caroline thinks so. "

"Okay."

"Now go to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too, mommy." Brennan stayed in the room for a while rubbing Christine's back to make sure she was sleeping soundly. After a few minutes Brennan left the room and headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea that the hoped would relax her. With her tea in hand Brennan headed to the couch and pulled out the copy of hers and Booth's wedding album that Angela had given her before she left the lab. After looking at the photos and mementoes Brennan put the album on the coffee table and went to bed.

Today was the day Brennan had waited three months and five days for, Booth was coming home. She got up that morning and made Christine breakfast. "Christine, grandpa will be here in a few minutes to stay with you instead of you going to daycare."

"Okay. Why?"

"I'm not going to work today so I thought you'd like to stay here with grandpa."

"Are you going to see daddy?

"Yes."

"Can he come home yet?"

"Soon Sweetheart. Finish your oatmeal before it gets cold." Brennan got up from her stool at the counter and kissed the top of Christine's head. She had just got the last dish in the dishwasher when the doorbell rang, Brennan dried her hands and let Max in the house.

"Hi dad, thanks for watching Christine today, I didn't think daycare would be a good idea today even though she doesn't know Booth is coming home. I didn't tell her in case something happened and he isn't able to come home. It would break her metaphorical heart and I couldn't do that to her. "

"You're welcome, Tempe. I enjoy staying with her. I might take her to the park."

"She'll like that. We should be back around lunchtime."

"Okay. Go bring Booth home."

"I will. Christine I'm leaving."

The four year old ran over to Brennan with a piece of paper in her hand, "Can you give this to daddy?"

"Yes." Brennan took the paper and smiled at the sloppily drawn heart. "Daddy will love it. Do you want me to help you write your name on it?" Christine nodded.

"Go get a crayon and sit at the counter."

"K."

Christine was back in a minute with a purple crayon and climbed on the stool. Brennan stood behind her and helped her hold the crayon and guided her hand through the letters. When they were done Christine had written 'I' above the heart and 'you daddy below and signed her name.

"Very good, Christine. I really need to go, I don't want daddy to wait on me any longer than necessary."

"Okay."

"Be good for Grandpa. I love you."

"I will. I love you, too. "Brennan kissed Christine's head and left. The normal two hour drive to the prison felt like it took four. Once she got there Brennan pulled in to the first empty parking space she saw and sat in her car for a few minutes, her hand on the baby bump that had become a little more noticeable as the days went on. So far Brennan had been able to mostly hide it from Christine, she wanted to wait for Booth to get home to tell her. Brennan took a deep breath, grabbed her keys and phone and got out of her car, heading inside. Once she told the desk attendant on duty what she was there for, she was told to take her car to the gated area at the other end of the parking lot, Booth would be there shortly. After what seemed like an eternity, but it couldn't have been more than five minutes Booth waked slowly out of the gate and over to Brennan's car. Brennan pushed herself off the door and met Booth halfway.

"Bones…"

"Booth!" Booth gently hugged Brennan and pulled back when he felt her tears hit the dark blue t-shirt that Caroline had dropped off the day before. "Hey Bones shh, I'm okay. It's over now. I'm here."

"I know... I just…" Brennan wiped her face with her hand.

Booth nodded, "I know I get it." He took a step back and placed his hand on Brennan's baby bump, she smiled and moved his hand a little to the left in time for him to feel the baby kick.

"He or she is happy you're home too, Booth."

Booth smiled, "Everything's okay then?"

"Yes, the baby and I are fine. Let's go home…"

"Home…where is that exactly?" Booth carefully climbed in the car.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Bones. The other inmates don't like cops in prison, especially if it's the cop that put them there…"

"I made you a doctor's appointment for tomorrow with your regular doctor. I want to make sure you're okay. I know the prison doctors said you are recovered from the attack, but I want to make sure with your new injuries nothing more serious has occurred."

Booth smiled, "thanks Bones." Brennan nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. Once they got far enough down the road that Brennan couldn't see the prison she spoke up.

"Christine doesn't know…"

"That I'm coming home?"

"Yes, I didn't tell her in case something happened and you couldn't come home today. That would break her metaphorical heart and I couldn't do that to her. "

"Good choice Bones. I can't wait to see her."

"She asks me every day, sometimes more than once, if you can come home yet. She drew you a picture, it's in the console." Booth turned a little and took out the piece of paper, "Aw I love it, and I love her too."

"I helped her write, but she drew it herself."

"She did a really good job." Booth laid the paper on his lap.

"Yes, she did. She also doesn't know about the baby. Up until last week I didn't look pregnant, just like I was gaining weight. I haven't been physically sick that much, just extremely nauseated. It's been easy to hide."

"Bones, you didn't have to wait for me to tell her."

"I know, but I wanted to. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow before yours, we might be able to find out the gender. I thought it'd be better to tell her about the baby once we knew what we were having. Plus even if we don't find out what we're having we'll more than likely get a picture to show her."

"What do you want us to have, Bones?"

"I don't care one way or another as long as the baby is healthy. If I had a choice in the matter, which I don't, I'd want a boy this time. What about you?"

"I want another girl, but like you I don't care one way or another as long as the baby is healthy." Brennan smiled and put her hand on Booth's and drove home. Once Brennan pulled into the driveway she started to get out but noticed Booth still in the car. "Booth, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a minute…"

"We'll sit here as long as you need to." Brennan squeezed Booth's hand. After another few minutes Booth got out of the car and followed Brennan up the sidewalk. Brennan unlocked the door and braced herself to be bombarded by Christine, but instead Max's face greeted them. "Hi Dad."

"Hi Tempe. Christine didn't want her peanut butter and honey butter sandwich on toast that I fixed her for lunch after we got back from the park. She did drink a little milk and went to her room. I peeked in there a few minutes ago, she's playing with her dolls."

Thanks dad I'll go talk to her." Booth looked at Brennan, Christine was a champion eater they rarely had to make her eat. 'Booth, she's okay, she been not eating if I'm not home mostly, she eats at daycare though. She's also been having trouble sleeping and she's been acting out more than usual since you've been gone. Sweets and her pediatrician have assured me that she is fine and she'll be herself when things return to normal."

"Sorry, Bones."

"Stop Booth none of this your fault. Christine is fine. Parker is fine. I'm fine. The baby is fine."

"Baby?"

Brennan looked at Max and blushed a little, "Dad, I'm pregnant, Booth and Angela know. We were going to wait until after my doctor appointment tomorrow to tell Christine and everyone. Speaking of which are you still free to watch Christine? I have to be at the doctor at 9:00. Booth's appointment is at 11:30, I don't know how long we will be gone."

"Congratulations, honey. I will be here at 8:00."

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome, Tempe. I'll go say bye to Christine and then get out of your way so the three of you can enjoy your day." Max started down the hall before anyone could try and convince him to stay. Once Max had gone Booth followed Brennan to Christine's room and waited in the hall. Brennan went in the room and sat on the bed next to Christine who was brushing her doll's hair.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hi mommy, did you go see daddy?"

"Yes. He loves the picture you drew for him. How come you didn't eat your lunch? You love peanut butter and honey butter on toast."

"I didn't want it. I want daddy to come home." Brennan picked Christine up and sat her in her lap. "I know. He'll be home very soon."

"Tomorrow?"

"Sooner than that…"

"Today?"

Before Brennan could say anything, Booth entered the room. "Hi Angel…"

"DADDY!"

"Let daddy sit down then you can sit on his lap. You have to be gentle, he's still a little hurt." Brennan kissed Christine's head as Booth walked over and sat on the bed. Booth was barely siting down when Christine climbed into his lap and snuggled down. Booth kissed the top of her head, "I missed you SO much, baby girl…"

"I missed you too, daddy. Are you going to stay here now?"

"Yep. I'm going stay here with you and mommy for a while then I'll go back to work."

"Okay."

"Do you want to eat your lunch now?"

"No." Movement caught Booth's eye and he looked up to see Brennan mouthing 'nap' over Christine's head.

"I could use a nap right now. Do you want to go take one with me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, let's go." Booth kissed the side of Christine's head and stood up.

"Booth your-"Booth looked at Brennan, she smiled and said, "Our room is the second door on your left." Brennan stood up with Christine's bunny in her hand.

"Thanks Bones." Brennan nodded and kissed them both and tucked the bunny between Booth and Christine as Booth walked past her. Booth walked down the short hallway to the second door on his left and stood in the doorway of the room for a minute looking at it. Brennan had gotten almost everything new, but he saw some of their things from the mighty hut placed around the room. "Daddy, I wanna take a nap…" Booth kissed Christine's head and walked to the bed, placing her gently on it. "Daddy, your face is scratchy, I don't like it that way." Booth chucked, "I know, I'll shave after our nap, okay?"

"K."

Booth carefully took his shoes off and climbed in bed and pulled the blanks over himself and Christine. A few minutes later the bed dipped as Brennan laid down on the other side of Christine. A few hours later Booth woke up to Christine somewhat quietly calling his name. "Daddy?"

"What Angel?"

"I'm hungry." Booth turned his head and looked at the clock, it was almost 4:30 in the afternoon.

"I am too. Let's let Mommy sleep a little bit longer while we figure out what to have for dinner."

"Okay." Booth moved carefully and sat up without wincing so as not to worry Christine. Once he was standing he lifted Christine from the bed in hopes of not waking Brennan. With her hand firmly in her dad's Christine lead the way to the kitchen. Booth held the stool at the counter as Christine climbed up. "You're going to have to tell me where things are. I don't know where Mommy put stuff, this kitchen is a lot different than our old one."

"K. Can we have pancakes for dinner?"

"No, I want some real food for dinner tonight. I'll make you pancakes for breakfast in the morning though."

"Okay."

"Where does mommy keep all the food that isn't in the refrigerator or freezer?"

Christine pointed to a large closet at the other end of the kitchen, "in there."

Booth nodded and went to the pantry, he smiled when he saw that Brennan had gotten all the things he needed to make his 'famous' spaghetti sauce. "How about spaghetti?"

"Yummy, you make the bestest, daddy!"

Booth smiled as he carried everything over to the counter,"thanks, Angel. Where does mommy keep the pots and pans?"

Christine pointed to the cabinet to the right of the stove. Booth retrieved a large pot, a smaller one and pan. After he got the pans Booth went to the refrigerator and got the ground beef for the meatballs and the produce he needed. His next stop was the freezer to get the meat substitute for Brennan. Carrying everything back to the counter and said, "Christine, tell me what you've been up to while I was gone."

"Okay."

While Christine was engrossed in telling Booth story after story of her preschool life, he quietly threw vegetables she wasn't a fan of into the blender and made juice out of them and added it to the pot full of tomato sauce he had on the stove. When Brennan came down the hall forty five minutes later, she stood in the doorway and just listened to Christine talk to Booth as she put garlic toast on a cookie sheet. "Something smells good in here."

Booth looked up and smiled, "Hey Bones! I'm making spaghetti and meatballs. I held back some sauce without the garlic and onion in case they were on the no list this time…"

"I was hoping you would make some Booth, I've been craving it. Garlic and onions are fine…"

"Okay." Booth poured the bowl of sauce on the counter next to him back in the pot.

"Mommy, I'm helping daddy!"

"I see that, you're doing a great job! Christine smiled and went back to the garlic toast. Brennan went to the sink and washed her hands to make salad. Booth noticed the third salad bowl with cut up vegetables and no lettuce in it. "Bones, did you forget something?" He looked at the bowl.

"No, that's Christine's salad, she'll eat the vegetables and things I put in salad as long as it doesn't have lettuce in it."

"Oh."

Ten minutes later the Booth family sat down to dinner for the first time in three months and five days.

After Brennan insisted that she could handle clean up on her own Booth went to the couch and Christine climbed up into his lap. "I'm glad you're home daddy, I missed you a lot!"

"I'm glad I'm home too Christine. I missed you and mommy a lot too…"

Later after they'd tucked Christine in and gone to bed themselves Booth laid awake as Brennan slept beside him.

"What's wrong Booth?"

"Nothing, I just can't relax. I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll go to the couch."

"No, roll over with your back to me."

"…Bones…"

"Please…"

Booth rolled over with his back to Brennan and felt her lift up his shirt and start rubbing slow gentle circles on his back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm rubbing your back, this is how I got Christine to sleep most nights while you were gone. Now, no more talking and lay still."

"Okay."

"Shhh!"

Brennan smiled ten minutes later when she heard Booth start to snore. A few hours later Booth woke up when he heard the bedroom door open and little feet move across the floor followed by a soft, "Daddy?'

"What?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

Booth felt Brennan nod into his shoulder. "Yeah. Be careful of mommy." Booth got out of bed and let Christine climb in while he used the bathroom. When he returned a few minutes later Brennan and Christine were asleep, smiling he climbed in bed and tuned to face them, falling asleep quickly.

A/N: Next we find out what the baby is…. No, I haven't decided yet…


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later Brennan silenced her alarm when it went off at a quarter to 6 in the morning. She turned her head to find Booth watching her as Christine slept in his arms. Brennan smiled and whispered, "Stay with her and let her sleep for a little while longer while I shower. Then I'll get her up and dressed while you shower." Booth nodded and watched Brennan get up and head to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later Brennan was dressed and watching Booth wake Christine, "Wakey, wakey, Angel…" Booth brushed Christine's hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. The little girl turned her head away and pulled on the blankets, "Christine, it's time to get up…"

"No!"

Booth chuckled, "yes. Get up and let mommy help you get dressed while I shower and get dressed then I'll make you pancakes for breakfast."

"Mickey Mouse ones?"

"Yep you bet."

"K." Christine wiggled out of the blankets and kissed Booth's cheek. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, angel. Now go with mommy." Christine kissed Booth again and slid off the bed.

An hour later Christine was finishing her breakfast. "Christine, grandpa is going to be here in a little bit to stay with you while daddy and I go-"

"No, I want daddy to stay here!"

Booth came around the table and picked Christine up. "Christine, I'll be back. I just have to go to the doctor to make sure where the bad guys hurt me is getting better. Then mommy and I have something to do. We'll be gone as long as mommy was yesterday when she went to bring me home. When I get home we'll play okay?" Booth kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, promise?"

"I promise. Let's go get the syrup off your hands before you leave sticky finger prints all over the house!" Booth carried Christine to the sink and waited for her to wash her hands. Brennan smiled and kissed them both on her way back to their bedroom. After she was done washing her hands Christine went to the living room to play with her toys. Max arrived a few minutes later and talked to Booth while he ate the pancakes that he made for him.

"Booth, I don't know how you do it, but these are some of the best pancakes I've ever had. They're better than Ruth's and that's saying something."

Booth chuckled and started cleaning up the pan, "Thanks Max, I don't know what's special about them it's just a basic recipe. Thanks for helping Bones with Christine and all the other stuff while I was gone, I know it wasn't easy. Max waved his fork away, "it was nothing, Booth. I just gave them a place to stay when they needed it, watched Christine a little more than usual, cooked a few dinners, let Tempe have a good cry or two…"

"Bones cried?"

"Yeah, the first time was the night of the attack when they wouldn't let her see you at the hospital. The second time was when Caroline told her you had been moved to the prison. As strong as Tempe is and no matter how hard she tries to compartmentalize the love she has for you and Christine makes that impossible when you two are involved."

"I know. Thanks Max."

"You're welcome, Booth. I'd do it all again, if I had to, but make sure I don't have to."

"You can count on it Max."

"Good." Max finished his pancakes as Brennan came down the hall.

"Hi dad, thanks for watching Christine today. We should be gone as long as we were yesterday. We might be a little later it depends on both of our doctors. Christine might be a bit hard to handle today, she doesn't want Booth to leave…"

"Glad to do it Tempe. Don't worry about Christine, she'll be fine. I made her more homemade play-dough last night, I added glitter this time." Max took the tub out of the bag next to him.

"She'll love that. The tub of molds and things she uses is in the laundry room on the bottom shelf where she can reach it."

"Got it."

"She ate better last night and the morning than she has been. She slept better too, she spent part of the night with us. She wasn't that restless either."

Max smiled, "See I told you she'd get better once she had her dad back."

"You did. Christine, daddy and I are leaving."

Christine ran into the kitchen and threw her arms around Booth's leg, "no! Daddy I want you to stay here!" He bent down and hid a groan as his ribs protested the movement and picked Christine up. "Christine, I have to-"

"No, you don't!" oo

"Angel, I wish I could stay here with you all day, but I can't. You get to stay with grandpa. "

"No I wanna come with you!" Booth looked at Brennan, she shook her head.

"You can't, it's going to be really boring you'd have to sit really still and not talk. Besides Grandpa made you play-dough with glitter in it, doesn't that sound like more fun than sitting in the doctor's office?" Booth felt Christine nod into his shoulder.

"Okay then give me and mommy a hug then you and grandpa can play with your play-dough."

"Okay." Christine wrapped her arms around Booth's neck, he rubbed her back. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Christine." Booth kissed the side of her head and handed Christine to Brennan. Five minutes later Booth and Brennan were on the way to her doctor.

"Booth, stop fidgeting!"

"Sorry Bones, I'm excited we get to see the little guy-"

"…Or girl…"

"…Yeah or girl… I'm nervous too though…"

"Why?"

"Because you've been under a lot of stress these last three months and that isn't good for you or the baby."

"Booth, the baby and I are fine, I assure you. My doctor knows about my increased stress and is monitoring it accordingly. I feel great, better than I did with Christine at this point."

"That's great, Bones! I think it's a boy…"

"You do? Why?"

"Because you keep saying how different this pregnancy is from Christine's."

"Each pregnancy is different Booth regardless of the baby's gender."

"I know, but I have a feeling…"

"Your gut again?"

"Yeah…"

"Well we're here, we'll soon see if your gut is correct."

"What do you think the baby is, Bones?'"

"A boy…"

"Your gut too?"

"Mother's intuition…"

"Same thing." Brennan chuckled and got out of the car and waited for Booth to come around to her side. She laced her fingers through his before they crossed the parking lot and went inside. Since Brennan had the first appointment of the day a nurse took them back to an exam room almost immediately. The nurse took Brennan's vitals and left the room, being quickly replaced by the doctor.

"Hello Temperance, it's good to see you. Agent Booth I'm glad to see that you're back with us."

"Hello Dr. Coburn, it's good to see you, too."

"I'm glad to be here, Doc." Dr. Coburn nodded and turned her attention to Brennan's chart. "Everything looks great, your weight is where it should be at this stage. Your blood pressure is good, in fact it's down from last time you were here-'

'Your blood pressure has been high Bones? You didn't tell me that!"

"Booth, it was a little bit high last time, but it was still within normal range. I had Cam take it the next morning and every morning after that for two weeks and it was normal. Cam sent a weekly report to Doctor Coburn during that time. If it hadn't returned to normal I would have returned to the doctor immediately and began treatment." Brennan squeezed Booth's hand and retuned her attention to Dr. Coburn. "Sorry, Dr. Coburn."

The doctor smiled, "it is fine. Agent Booth, Temperance was fine I assure you. I've kept a close eye on her due to her increased stress this time and she's had no other problems other than the one day of slightly elevated blood pressure. "

Booth nodded, "What was causing Bones' increased stress has been resolved."

"That's great, then I don't suspect anymore problems for the remaining duration of your pregnancy, Temperance. How has everything else been going?"

"Fine. I feel great, better than I did with our daughter at this point. My morning sickness is gone thankfully. The baby has been increasingly active, he or she was really active last night after Booth came home."

"That's great! Any questions or concerns for me?"

"No."

"Okay. Go ahead and lay back and pull your shirt up a little so we can take a peak and see how the baby is doing. Do you want to know what you're having?'

"Yes." After Brennan got situated on the exam table Dr. Coburn squeezed a dollop of gel on to her abdomen and picked up the probe. "Ready?"

"Yes." Dr. Coburn nodded and soon after a little maneuvering, the sound of a strong heartbeat filled the room. Booth held Brennan's hand.

"Everything looks great, the baby's growth is on target. You're still looking at a due date around December 10th. Do you still want to know?"

"Yes."

"Let's see if we can get a good look…" after another minute the doctor spoke up. "Temperance do you want to tell agent Booth?" Brennan nodded and turned her head towards Booth. "Both our guts were correct, Booth. We're having a boy…"

"A boy? Are you sure?"

"Yes, apparently our son shares your lack of puritan modesty."

"BONES!" Booth's face and neck started to turn pink.

"What?'

"Not in front of the doctor! Or the baby for that matter!"

Doctor Coburn chuckled softly and handed Brennan some paper towels. "I'll be back with your pictures and DVD. Go ahead and get cleaned up."

"Thank you, Dr. Coburn." The doctor nodded and left the room. Brennan wiped the gel off and pulled her shirt down, Booth helped her sit up. "We're having a boy, Bones!"

"I know. Are you happy? I know you said you wanted another girl."

"Of course I'm happy Bones! I wanted another girl, but boys are great too! This time will almost be like the first time for me. Parker is almost 14 and when he was a baby Becca didn't let me be around that much."

"Sorry."

Booth shrugged and gave Brennan a kiss.

Doctor Coburn gently knocked on the door before coming in. "Temperance, here are your pictures and the DVD. Don't forget to make your next appointment on your way out."

"Thank you, Dr. Coburn." Brennan put the DVD in her bag and handed the pictures to Booth knowing he'd want to look at them again. Ten minutes later they were on their way across town to Booth's doctor. As he was singing in the nurse let him know that the doctor was running at least 45 minutes behind schedule.

Booth sat down next to Brennan, "Bones, you might want to call Max and let him know we're going to be later than planned; the doc is at least 45 minutes behind."

"I'll text him so maybe Christine won't get too upset."

"Good idea."

A few seconds later Brennan looked at her phone, "Dad says that's fine. Christine is fine and having fun with her play dough."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Over an hour later Booth and Brennan were sitting in an exam room, the nurse had just left handing Booth a gown on the way out. Not thinking to ask Brennan to leave for a minute while he changed so she wouldn't see the bruises, Booth pulled his t shirt over his head.

He heard Brennan gasp, "Booth!" Booth finished changing and sat next to Brennan. "Bones, I'm okay I've probably got a cracked rib or two, but I am fine. I'm gonna tell the doc."

"You're in pain if I'd known how bad it was I'd brought you here yesterday. You should have told me Booth."

"I should have, but all I wanted to do yesterday was spend the day with you and Christine and sleep in my own bed. It doesn't even hurt that bad now."

"Because they're healing without medical attention!"

"Bones-"whatever Booth was going to say was cut off by his doctor, Doctor Sanders, entering the room.

"Seeley, it's good to see you. I see from your updated medical records you've had quite a few months."

"You could say that doc."

"Any concerns before we begin?"

"Three weeks ago I was in a fight, I think I cracked some ribs on my left side the doctor said they weren't, but I'm not so sure."

"Okay, I'll do my exam then send you for an x-ray to see what we're dealing with."

"Sounds good to me. Bones, I'm fine…"

"Dr. Brennan, don't worry about it, I'm sure Seeley is fine."

"I know but I'm still worried." The doctor nodded and started the exam. Forty five minutes later Booth was back from his x ray and waiting with Brennan for the results. "Booth, your ribs are broken…"

"I know they are too, but the prison doctor said they weren't. That's all I had to go by…"

Doctor Sanders came in then, "Seeley everything from the surgery to repair your gunshot wounds is healing great. I don't foresee any lasting effects from that. Your labs are good. Your ribs are fractured on the left side and unfortunately there isn't much we can do for them. I can write you out a script for pain killers if you'd like me to, but seeing as how you've gone three weeks without them…"

"I'll be fine."

"Good. If the pain increases or doesn't go away in another three to five weeks come see me and we'll see what we can do. Take it easy and rest no heavy lifting, the only exception is picking up your daughter…"

"Sounds good, thanks doc." Doctor Sanders nodded, picked up Booth's file and left the room.

"See Bones? I told you I was fine."

"You're healing Booth, you're not completely fine yet... Let's go home to Christine. We're almost 3 hours later than we told her we'd be."

"Yeah, I hope she's okay."

"She is. Dad would have called if she wasn't."

"Yeah. I can't wait to tell her she's going to be a big sister."

"Me too. I hope she takes it well…"

"She will she may not be on board at first, but by the time the little guy gets here she'll be excited." Thirty minutes later Brennan found Max sitting at the counter doing a crossword puzzle. "Hi dad."

"Hi Tempe. How was the doctor?"

"Good. I'm fine. Your grandson is perfect.-"

"The baby is a boy?" Booth handed Max the pictures.

"Yes, he wasn't the least bit shy about letting us take a look. He will be here around the 10th of December." Max chuckled.

"Booth is healing well, his surgery incisions are healing. He has broken ribs that the doctor is confident will heal well."

"That's great honey. I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks, dad. How was Christine?"

"She was great, she played with the play-dough until lunch. She asked for and ate all of her peanut butter and honey butter sandwich on toast and most of an apple, plus milk. When she was done she climbed up in your bed. I went in there about 10 minutes ago and put in _Mary Poppins and_ gave her, her blanket. She missed the both of you."

"I know, Booth's doctor was really behind."

"It's fine, Tempe. Well I'll go say bye to Christine and get out of your way so you can tell her the news."

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome, Tempe." A few minutes later Booth and Brennan entered their bedroom. "Daddy you came home."

"Aw angel of course I came home I'm not going to go away like it did before. Let's turn the movie off for a minute. Mommy and I need to tell you something." He sat on the bed pulling her close.

"No, it's the good part!"

Booth chuckled softly and picked up the remote control, pausing the DVD player, "Mommy and I will watch it with you, we'll start it over when we get done telling you what we have to." Brennan sat on Christine's other side and kissed the top of her head.  
"Christine, you're going to be a big sister, I'm going to have a baby."

"Now?"

"No in a few months, before Christmas."

"Why?"

"Why am I going to have a baby?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Because daddy and I wanted to have another son or daughter. Daddy and I will still do things with you, but sometimes your brother will be with us."

"The baby is a boy?"

"Yes. Daddy has pictures of him we got from the doctor this morning." Booth handed Christine the pictures.

"What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one yet, mommy and I have to choose one soon."

"Oh."

"What do you think, Christine?"

"He's okay."

"You know daddy and I love you very much, right?"

"Yeah"

"That's not going to change when your brother is born."

Christine nodded and looked at the pictures again. Brennan picked up her hand and placed it on the side of her stomach. Christine looked up at Brennan, "What's that?"

"That's your brother moving around in my belly…"

"Cool does it hurt?"

"No. sometimes when he's been still for a long time and starts moving it startles me a little though."

"Oh."

Booth got up and took the move out of the DVD player and put in the video of the ultrasound. "Daddy, you said we would start the movie over!"

"We will as soon as we watch the short video we got from mommy's doctor." The grainy image popped up on the TV.

"Is that the baby?"

"Yeah. That's what he looks like inside my belly." Christine's hand went back to Brennan's stomach, she quietly moved it to where the baby was now kicking. "That's probably his foot you feel." Christine smiled.

"So, angel do you think you'll like having a brother?"

"I guess. Can we watch the movie now?"

"Sure." Booth put the DVD back in and climbed back on the bed. At the movie's end Christine looked over at Brennan then back to Booth. "Daddy, mommy's asleep."

"Let's go play and let her sleep, having a baby growing in your belly makes you a little tired plus you and mommy didn't sleep well while I was gone."

"Okay, can we go play on the swing set?"

"Yes." Booth got up and lifted Christine from the bed and walked out into the hall. Twenty minutes later Brennan stood in the kitchen and watched Booth push Christine on the swing while she began working on dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: muse is stuck on the next few words for the Bonesolgy summer 2015 hiatus challenge so I wrote a chapter for this one ….

It was Saturday, Booth's third full day home, things were slowly returning to normal. Booth's pain was decreasing and he let Christine drag him out of bed at 5AM to watch classic cartoons. Brennan found them sound asleep under a mound of blankets on the couch with a box of Fruit Loops between them, a few hours later when she got up. She took a picture and left them be. Later that morning Sweets came over to take Christine to the park.

"Guess what Uncle Sweets?"

"What?"

"Daddy's home!"

"That's great! I bet you're excited."

"Yeah, but daddy can't play with me like he used to because he's still hurt…"

"He'll be better soon and will be able to play with you like always."

"That's what mommy said…"

"Your mommy is really smart about things like that."

"I know."

"Hey Sweets."

"Hey Booth. You look better than the last time I saw you."

"I feel better than I did the last time you saw me, but I'm still recovering. Thanks for taking Christine today Bones and I need time together."

"You're welcome, Booth. If you two need to talk…"

"Thanks Sweets…"

Sweets nodded and turned to Christine, "Are you ready to go to the park, Christine?"

"No, I don't want to go…"

"Why not?"

"Because daddy's home…" knowing where this was going Booth quickly picked Christine up and sat her on the counter so she was more eye level with him. "Christine, you can go to the park, mommy and I will be here when you and Sweets come back."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now let's get your jacket." Booth got Christine's jacket off the hook and helped her put it on. He kissed her cheek and handed her to Sweets. Once they were gone he went over to the couch and sat down. "I wish she wasn't so afraid to leave the house if I'm not with her, Bones."

"I know, me too. She's getting better with it though."

"Yeah. Do you have anything planned for today?"

"We need to go to the store and talk about the baby's room. We'll have to get all new stuff. Christine's still using most of her furniture. Plus most of it is for a girl anyway."

"Okay. Store first. What do you think about naming the little guy after pops?"

"I think Hank Joseph Booth sounds like the perfect name for our son."

Booth smiled a little. "Me too. Let's go get some food. I want chocolate cake for some reason."

"Oh that does sound good!" Booth chuckled and followed Brennan out the door. Later that night after the park, a trip to the bowling alley, the diner and one phone call to Booth Sweets and Christine were back.

"Daddy, I'm home!"

"I see. Did you have fun with uncle Sweets?"

"Yeah we went to the park and fed the ducks. Then we had lunch. After that we went bowling, I didn't use the bumper things."

"Good job, Christine. Who won?"

"I did!"

Booth looked over at Sweets. "I didn't let her win, I got spanked by a three year old who refused to use gutter bumpers!"

"By how much?"

"45."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah…"

"Daddy, can we go bowling?"

"In a few weeks when I'm not sore any more…"

"Okay," Christine wiggled out of her jacket and handed it to Booth. Brennan came out of the kitchen then. "Mommy, I had a lot of fun bowling with Uncle Sweets!"

"That's great Christine, I'm glad you had fun with Uncle Sweets. Sweets, would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making baked pork chops, roasted potatoes, and green beans. We also have chocolate cake for dessert."

"Sure" Sweets lowered his voice to a whisper, "the two of you need to talk to me later don't you?" Booth nodded.

"Daddy, will you play Candy Land with me?"

"Sure go set it up. Sweets you wanna play too?

"Sure I call the blue piece." A few hours later after dinner, another game of Candy Land, this time with Brennan playing and a bath Christine was tucked in by Booth, Brennan and Sweets. As soon as the adults were back in the living room Sweets said, 'guys, Christine is fine."

"But she doesn't want to be anywhere without me. You saw how she was practically glued to me as soon as she came through the front door…"

"For now that's okay, she's adjusting to you being home after somewhat adjusting to you being gone. The last three months have been traumatic for her, she needs time. She didn't ask to come home to be with you and Brennan while we were out. She got a little nervous at the diner but after I let her call you she was fine for the rest of the day. Is she sleeping better?"

"Yes, you saw how quickly she went down tonight. She's been crawling into bed with us around 2AM though. After she lays down as close to Booth as she can get she goes right back to sleep until we wake her up."

"That's good, it's a huge improvement over last week at this time If she's not back to herself in a week I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Sweets."

"Brennan how are you doing now that Booth is home?"

"I'm doing better. Like Christine I have a strong need to be close to Booth, especially at night. My doctor's appointment went well, our son is perfect…"

"That's great, you're both adjusting well. Congratulations on having a boy."

"Thanks, Sweets."

"You're welcome. I should get going. Call me if you need anything. I'll get Christine at the same time next week."

"Sweets you don't have to keep taking her every Saturday."

"I know but I want to we both enjoy it. Plus it gives you and Brennan alone time that you need right now."

"Thanks Sweets…for everything."'

"You're welcome, Booth."

The next morning Brennan quietly got Christine out of hers and Booth's bed so they could make breakfast for him. An hour later Christine stood in the doorway of her parents bed room watching Booth put on a clean t shirt. "Daddy?" Was whispered so quietly that if Booth hadn't had sniper's hearing he wouldn't have heard it. He quickly and somewhat painfully pulled the shirt on and looked at Christine. "Come here baby girl let's sit and talk for a minute." Christine walked to the bed and Booth picked her up and sat her in his lap, kissing the top of her head. "I'm fine, Christine."

"Why is your side like that though?"

"You remember when the bad guys that messed up the house hurt me and I was in the hospital?"

"Uh-huh."

"After I got healed up from that I had to go to jail and some of the people that were in jail with me didn't like that I was in jail with them so, they hurt me again."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah, but it's a lot better now that I'm home with you and mommy. In a week or so I'll be healed up and we can go have some fun, okay?"

"Okay. Mommy told me to tell you the cinnamon rolls are ready."

"Yummy! Let's go eat." Booth carried Christine to the kitchen.

Booth had been home for a week and Christine didn't have to be near him all the time but she was still climbing into bed with him every night.

"Bones I'm going to take Christine back to her bed tonight instead of letting her sleep with us. It's been a week, she's almost back to her old self. I need my space, I love her, but she needs to spend all night in her bed."

"I agree. I'm going to get bigger and we'll be really tight on space in here. I don't want her to accidently kick me."

"Me either." Later that night Christine found Booth awake and waiting on her to crawl into bed. "Come on Christine let's get you back in your bed."

"No! I wanna sleep with you!"

"Christine you're a big girl who needs to sleep in your own bed all night. I'm not going to go away again." Booth picked Christine up.

"No daddy! I need to sleep with you and mommy, please!" Brennan turned on her bedside lamp. "Christine, why do you need to sleep with me and daddy?"

"Because when I wake up at night and its dark I get scared that the bad guys are gonna come back..."

"Aw baby girl you don't have to be scared, the bad guys aren't going to come back."

"Promise?"

"I promise. How about you give mommy a kiss goodnight then I'll stay with you in your room until you fall asleep. Then after breakfast you and I will go get a nightlight for your room so when you wake up at night it won't be dark and you won't be scared."

"Okay." Booth held Christine so she could give Brennan a kiss goodnight then he took her to her room. A half hour later he was beck in bed holding Brennan gently.

A/N2: Next chapter is the baby's arrival! I might do one more after that, I'm not sure yet….


End file.
